


You'll Be Safe Here

by WallandWine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Horror, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallandWine/pseuds/WallandWine
Summary: Junmyeon doesn’t know why but every time Sehun is scared he has to kiss him… deeply.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58
Collections: Round 2: SeHo in a Song





	You'll Be Safe Here

**Author's Note:**

> (Self-Prompt)  
> Thank you to all my betas who helped me with this work. I'm really grateful.

_Junmyeon doesn’t know why but every time_ _Sehun is scared he has to kiss him… deeply._

**“Junmyeon,”** Sehun whispers with a scared tone.

 **“Are they too many?”** He asked the taller boy. Sehun just nodded and pulled the boy near him. Junmyeon was almost sitting on his lap by now.

 **“They are really scary.”** Sehun faced Junmyeon and pouted. He then held the nape of the shorter boy.

 **“I will do it.”** He wasn’t asking for permission; he was informing him.

Junmyeon wasn’t startled at all. They have been doing it a couple of times. He already lost count. Though he doesn’t understand what was the logic of kissing him to chase the ghosts away. The only explanation he could get from him was the ghosts and monsters were braver now. They could only be shooed whenever Junmyeon was kissing him.

 **“They are not gone yet?”** Junmyeon opened his eyes and looked at Sehun. His eyes were closed and he was still busy nibbling his lower lip.

Sehun opened his eyes when he heard Junmyeon’s voice. **“No, there are too many. Too scary.”** Then he continued his business again. He pulled him closer by the nape and this time he lavishly sipped Junmyeon’s abused lips. Junmyeon gasped when Sehun deepened their kiss. His hands automatically holding his upper arms.

Their kiss was making him dizzy. He was torn between making Sehun stop or asking him not to stop. He couldn't think straight.

The kiss was too delicious, too intense, too unreal for Junmyeon. He started to return the kiss with the same intensity, with the same longing. The kiss was way too different from the previous kisses but definitely the best they have ever shared.

_When it all started?_

_Here is their romantic horror story._

*

When Sehun was eight, he could see monsters. They were present everywhere, under his bed, inside the bathroom, outside the window, everywhere.

He was so scared that he couldn't sleep. He told his mother about this but she just kept telling him it's all up in his mind.

 **"Sehunnie, you're a big boy now. You must sleep alone. There are no ghosts, nor monsters."** She used to tell him that whenever Sehun asked her if he could sleep beside her.

He would leave his room crying. Good thing he had him.

He was like an elder brother, a best friend, a family to him, minus the blood relation.

He lived with them since Sehun was three and he was seven. They said Sehun liked him the first time he saw him. They said he clung to him immediately. He can't clearly remember. All he knew is that he was his source of strength.

He knocked on his door and started to call him. **"Hyung. Junmyeon Hyung, are you still awake?"**

Junmyeon opened his door with sleepy eyes. His hand scratching his eyes.

 **"Yes, Sehunnie?"** He asked with a gentle voice. He immediately ran to him.

**"There are monsters under my bed."**

He looked at him with adoration and ruffled his hair.

 **"Come in, there are no ghosts in here."** He let him in and tucked him in his bed and they slept together.

 _‘Junmyeon Hyung is so nice.’_ Sehun thought.

When he was scared, he would hold his hands. When Sehun felt there were monsters around, Junmyeon would tap his shoulder and would give him words of encouragement.

Ghosts and monsters became less scary when he was around. Sehun thinks that maybe monsters and ghosts are afraid of him because his Junmyeon hyung is so angelic.

**

When he was twelve Junmyeon moved out of their house to live with his family. It was just blocks away, not really a problem. But for Sehun it was. Because it also meant no more sleepovers. Fortunately for Sehun, Junmyeon was really such a generous guy. He always spared his sleeping hours to talk to the scared boy on the phone.

***

When he was fifteen Sehun started to see the reality of life. Ghosts and monsters were not what they seem to be.

Sehun realized that there were no real ghosts nor monsters.

Whiteladies were just the towel hanging in his bathroom.

Orbs were just lamp posts in the distance.

Ghosts were just a silhouette of his father when he's under the curtains fixing something.

Monsters outside the windows were just twigs and leaves.

Monsters under his bed were nothing but stuff and clothes.

He was not getting braver, he just realized what things were.

And among all of the things he realized, one realization hit him the most. It was the special feeling he had for Junmyeon. But now that he knew the ghosts weren't real, could he still use that to ask for his attention?

But maybe the saying is true, _"Desperate times call for desperate measures."_ Cause maybe, when people are truly determined to have something, they will always find ways. Because Sehun is always willing to enter a needle’s hole if necessary just to keep Junmyeon by his side.

****

  
When Sehun was eighteen, he not only continued doing his scaredy-cat act but also leveled it up.

**“Hyung, they are braver now. They can’t be shooed by your mere presence. Can you hold my hand?”**

**“Can you hug me tight?”**

“ **Hyung, they are here.”** Junmyeon would lock their fingers.

 **“Junmyeon Hyung, there’s a stab wound on her chest.”** He would hug him tightly.

 **“Junmyeon, there’s a headless man outside my window.”** Junmyeon will ask him to come to his house for a sleepover.

Every time it happens, Sehun will flash his golden, sly smile.

*****

When Sehun was twenty-one he totally lost his mind.

One day he saw Junmyeon alighted someone’s car. It was his suitor. For Sehun, getting jealous and getting mad were understatements. He even paid a fake shaman to make Junmyeon never entertain a suitor again.

 **"No, I don't want him to get hurt! What should I do? Tell me please."** Junmyeon begged the Shaman to tell him what he should do to protect Sehun.

He held Sehun's hand and gently pinched it. Sehun, who was sitting beside him, pouring out fake tears.

**"Hyung, I'm scared. What if they will hurt me this time?"**

Junmyeon reassured him that he will do anything to prevent it.

 **"The negative energy around him is so strong. There are so many evil spirits. The one sitting beside you is telling me something!"** The shaman said while shaking her staff and pointing to Sehun's left side.

Sehun looked to his left, pretending that he was seeing something.

 **"The one who is wearing a hanbok?"** He asked the Shaman.

 **"Yes, he is!"** The shaman said eyes half-closed.

Junmyeon just watches their exchange of words. Unaware of what they are talking about.

 **"Junmyeon-ssi!"** The shaman called him.

 **"Yes!"** His eyes widened when he heard his name. Waiting for whatever task he needed to do.

 **"Can you hold Sehun's hand?"** Sehun closed and opened his hand waiting for Junmyeon to hold him. Then Junmyeon followed the shaman and held his hand, locking their fingers.

 **"He's still here,"** Sehun said while biting his fingernails.

 **"Junmyeon-ssi, hug him tight, quickly."** Junmyeon didn't need to be asked twice. He immediately hugged Sehun. He rested his head on his chest.

 **"He's so strong. Are you perhaps seeing someone now?"** The shaman asked.

Junmyeon knew that the question was already an invasion of his privacy but when Sehun grabbed his waist he answered the question.

 **"I'm not dating anyone but I'm planning to date, someone."** He blushed as he imagined the guy he likes.

 **"No!"** Sehun and the shaman both shouted at the same time.

Junmyeon chuckled. He was amazed by the situation. Sehun pinched his waist again.

 **"But he is someone special, I like him for years and I'm planning to confess to him."** Junmyeon looked at Sehun and frowned.

 **"No, you can't do that!!!"** The Shaman shakes her staff again. **"If you share your positive energy with someone, the energy you share with Sehun will be divided. They can attack him."**

 **"That's absurd!"** Junmyeon's face showed disgust. He shook his head repeatedly. He removed his hand from Sehun’s hold. He looked sharply at the shaman. No one can dictate him for what he wanted to do.

 **"Hyung, I thought you don't want me to get hurt."** Sehun felt betrayed. He didn't realize that Junmyeon could drop him easily.

When Junmyeon looked back at Sehun his heart broke for what he saw. He could never resist Sehun’s sad face.

As if his face was forcing him to do what he couldn't.

Junmyeon released a very deep sigh. Then promised Sehun that he'll never confess his feelings.

The shaman told him that he made the right choice but Junmyeon thinks otherwise.

They left the Shaman's house after Sehun paid the bill.

 **"Hyung, I'm sorry."** Sehun felt guilty when he saw the sadness in the shorter boy's eyes. He is aware that he's restricting Junmyeon's happiness. Whoever Junmyeon is in love with is surely a lucky one.

 **"It's okay, Sehunnie."** Junmyeon interlaced their fingers. The glow in his eyes automatically returned. **"I can wait till you become braver and able to chase your ghost away."**

Sehun felt really sorry but he doesn't have any plans to retreat now. Though his conscience was eating him day by day, he still considered his plan fruitful because since then he never saw Junmyeon with his suitors.

******

When Sehun was twenty-three he convinced ~ or literally forced Junmyeon through his puppy eyes, pouty lips, seductive hands to live with him in his newly bought condo unit.

 **“I can’t believe this! A twenty seven year old man is leeching his younger friend.”** Junmyeon said as he put his luggage beside the couch. He then removed his scarf and put it down on the center table.

 **“Who told you that?”** Sehun scowled when he heard what Junmyeon said. He picked up Junmyeon’s scarf and pulled his luggage to his room. He needs to train himself to be used to Junmyeon's habit of putting things anywhere.

 **“Hyung, you are not leeching me, you are helping me, remember? And you can save your money to start your own business, okay?”** He hugged Junmyeon from behind and put his chin on his shoulder. **“In fact, I feel I’m the one leeching your positive energy.”**

Junmyeon leaned his head to Sehun before speaking. **"No, Sehunnie, you have bright energy with you, believe me."**

*******

Everything between Sehun and Junmyeon is domestic. Sehun will wake up early to prepare their breakfast and to pack their lunch. Junmyeon will make their morning coffee and will read the news to him. After eating, Sehun will take a bath first, because according to Junmyeon, the master of the house should do everything first. When Sehun will be done bathing he would be always welcomed by his fully ironed suits by Junmyeon. Sehun will drive him to work and will also fetch him back to their nest. Junmyeon would take him to a fancy restaurant for dinner.

During weekdays they binge-watch Netflix shows. Sehun always chooses a horror movie, Junmyeon will always get mad at him because he was never fond of horror movies.

 **"Come here,"** Junmyeon called Sehun and pulled his hand after he set the mattress on the floor.

Sehun left the couch and lay down beside Junmyeon. He put the popcorn bowl on his stomach.

**"Why do I have a feeling that you'll just sleep on me tonight?"**

**"At least you don't have to wake me up and pull me in my room. I already put my mattress here."** Junmyeon said while rubbing his face on the comforter. Sehun found him really, really cute.

Sehun bit his lower lip because he can't control the feeling of joy he is feeling while lying beside Junmyeon. **"You're so cute, Hyung."** He whispered and pulled the comforter to cover his body.

 **"Careful! The crumbs."** Junmyeon panicked as he saw the bowl almost slanting.

Sehun hugged him. **"Hyung, don't act as if I'm not the one cleaning your room. Last time you left an orange peel under your pillow."**

 **"Oh."** That was the only sound Junmyeon could utter. He pulled up the comforter to hide his embarrassed face. Now only his eyes were visible.

Sehun was amazed by his cuteness once again. He always asks himself why every little thing the elder does, makes him so much in love with him.

Instead of watching, Sehun just focused his attention on how Junmyeon ate the chips. On how he covered his eyes with his little fingers when the sounds from the movie became scary. He just watched it all with contentment and let Junmyeon pull his arms to use it as his pillow.

When Junmyeon yawned, he counted till ten, and then in an instant Junmyeon was sleeping like a baby.

Sehun grabbed the pillow and put it under Junmyeon's head. He turned off the tv and put the bowl of popcorn in the sink then washed it.

When he came back to the living room he brought facial wipes with him.

He looked at Junmyeon's serene face. He couldn't still believe that Junmyeon agreed to live with him. He walked near him and started to act as if they were a married couple. This is what he always prayed for since he was young.

**"Oh! My husband is like a kid, sleeping with crumbs around his mouth.** " Sehun playfully said knowing that Junmyeon is in deep sleep now.

He gently wiped his face. **"This is hypoallergenic for your sensitive, soft skin,"** Sehun said while pinching his chubby cheek. **"See, I'm the perfect husband for you. No one will do this for you. Only me!"**

Junmyeon's nose scrunched when Sehun wiped his lips. **"My husband is so cute!"** Sehun giggled.

When he was done cleaning his face. He laid down in a sideway position beside the sleeping man. He lifted his head and used his hand as a support.

He just wanted to watch him. He stooped closer and closer to the sleeping man to give him more access to the view. Their nose and lips were only centimeters away.

But suddenly Junmyeon's eyes opened like he was awakened from a dream.

Sehun thought Junmyeon would walk away from him because he thought he was attempting to do something perverted. **"Hyung, there's a bloody woman!"** He shouted.

Still half-awake, Junmyeon overturned his body to stand up but Sehun tried to stop him. He made a wrong move and caused his body to get unbalanced.

Sehun's body hovered over Junmyeon's body. Then their lips accidentally met. A kiss happened.

Junmyeon's eyes were now wide open and his mind was now awake.

He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. A second later, Sehun moved away from his lips and body from Junmyeon.

 **"Ha. Ha. Ha. Wow, Hyung! The bloody woman suddenly disappeared!"** He faked his laugh. Junmyeon was still holding his lips.

**"I think kisses can send them away instantly?"**

**"Kiss,"** Junmyeon said dreamily while holding his lips. Suddenly his face showed panic. **"Oh my god! I haven't brushed my teeth!"** He ran quickly to the comfort room.

Sehun laughed at his reaction. He thought Junmyeon would get mad at him. **"It's okay Hyung! I haven't brushed my teeth too!"** He followed Junmyeon to the comfort room.

They elbowed each other playfully while Junmyeon squeezed the toothpaste on Sehun's toothbrush.

Since then Sehun had learned another trick.

********

But like every other relationship, their 'sweet' stage ended after another four months of hugs and kisses. Sehun felt that Junmyeon was becoming tired of him as if he was losing the patience for everything because his eyes were becoming less shiny day by day.

One time Sehun saw him scribbling on the foggy window. _"Wait."_ Sehun read it.

 **"What are you waiting for, Hyung?"** He walked toward the older guy while frowning. He felt sadness and jealousy.

 **"Just something to happen..."** Junmyeon smiled at him but it didn't reflect in his eyes.

Sehun thought that it's obvious, Junmyeon was still waiting for the day he could be with his real loved one.

 **"Do you still love him, Hyung? The one you wanted to confess your love to?"** Sehun's smile faded on his face.

 **"Yes. Nothing changed."** Junmyeon pulled Sehun and gave him a hug.

 **"Are you imagining him while you were hugging me?"** Sehun asked with a sad tone. He just realized that maybe all the skinship is not for him. Maybe Junmyeon was thinking of someone whenever they hold hands or when they hug, or when they kiss.

 **"Hmmm?"** Junmyeon asked with a frown. " **Why would I imagine him as you if it's... Oh never mind."** Junmyeon released Sehun and shook his head. **"Stupid, coward Sehunnie."**

If earlier Sehun's heart was in pain, now it was on the floor broken into pieces. Even in imagination, Junmyeon couldn't imagine him as his lover. Why would he? When he's nothing but a stupid, coward boy.

Sehun shook his head and fought his tears. He maybe is stupid and a coward but he isn't easy to give up. He already took him home for him to give up now.

 **"Hyung, can you tell me if you forget him already?** "

**"Of course Sehunnie, you will be the first one to know. But I do hope you will become braver first before that happens."**

Sehun just nodded but deep inside he told himself that he will make sure that Junmyeon will forget the man before he had to admit that there were no ghosts.

Since then their _'Are you braver now?'_ And _'Have you forgotten him?'_ Became their daily sad questions.

Present time

Junmyeon became alarmed when Sehun’s kisses started to travel to his jaw down to his neck.

 **“Hmmm.. Se...hun..”** He called him. His voice just sounded like a moan. Sehun didn’t stop, he pinned Junmyeon at the backrest of the sofa then hovered his big body over the smaller one.

Junmyeon knew where it was going, though his mind was cloudy, he knew that nothing good will happen if he will just allow Sehun.

He pushed the younger boy to stop him.

 **“What was that for?”** Junmyeon looks confused.

Sehun realized what he had just done. He swallowed when he saw Junmyeon’s puzzled face. He didn’t know what to say. Was it because of Junmyeon’s handsome face, his beautiful smile, or the sweet messages he said earlier that made him drown by desire?

 **“I’m sorry..”** Sehun started. **“The monsters are too many, Hyung.”** He looked down, embarrassed for what he had done. But no, he never regrets it. He enjoyed it and he knows Junmyeon enjoyed it too.

Junmyeon’s face showed disgust when he heard the younger man’s answer. He puts his left hand on his back hip and his right hand on his head, indicating that he was really pissed.

Sehun noticed the reaction, a part of him was scared that Junmyeon wasn’t buying his scam anymore.

 **“They are still here, Hyung. Can you hug me?”** sehun asked hesitantly.

 **“Aren’t you too old to be scared? You're twenty-four and I’m twenty-eight now. When will you get braver?”** Junmyeon’s face showed disappointment. Sehun could read him. Junmyeon was starting to get tired of him but no he couldn't let go of the only reason Junmyeon was staying with him.

 **"You are a coward!"** He shouted.

 **"I'm sorry Hyung. They are too scary."** Sehun was really scared now that Junmyeon was looking at him with sharp eyes.

 **"Scary my ass!"** Junmyeon shook his head. Surrendered by Sehun's cowardness. He honestly doesn't know if Sehun is scared to confess or just wanted to play with his heart. He waited long enough.

 **"The ghosts are…"** Sehun didn't have to finish his sentence because Junmyeon turned his back. His shoulders begin to shake. He could hear low sobs from him.

 **"Hyung?"** Sehun stepped closer but Junmyeon stopped him again.

 **"Stop! Oh Sehun I'm tired of your ghost stories. I will turn thirty soon! I'm tired of playing your games. I'm tired of your fake stories."** Sehun received the biggest shock of his life. Kim Junmyeon knew about his dirty tricks.

**"I always thought that you were just young. You will grow up and will stop this game to make us real. I waited for many years. But maybe this is all just a game to you."**  
He faced Sehun and Sehun's heart broke when he saw Junmyeon's face full of tears.

**"I'm old now, I'm scared of my future. I don't want to play house anymore. I can't just wait for you to be brave and confess your feelings. If you don't love me, don't play with me. Don't play with my heart, Oh Sehun."**

Junmyeon sat down, hiding his face on his knees, then hugged his legs.

Sehun watched him breaking down for the very first time. His strong Junmyeon was crying in front of him. He couldn't help but cry too. His childishness brought pain to Junmyeon.

 **"Junmyeon."** He sat beside him and hugged him.

 **"I'm sorry. I'm not playing with you."** Sehun kissed the top of his head.

 **"You're an idiot! How many times did I tell you that I won't leave you? That you'll be safe here by my side? Huh, Sehunnie? I'm giving you all the opportunity to confess but you still use your damn scaredy-cat game! I hate you!"** Junmyeon pushed him and threw punches on his chest.

**"This is not the confession I imagined! Why do you always ruin everything? You made me promise not to confess to you! You even connived with that fake Shaman! But you never had balls to tell me you love me! I hate you."**

Sehun's mouth became wide open with what he just heard.

 **"You mean you already knew I was faking it since then? But why were you still doing what I asked?"** He didn't understand the reason behind Junmyeon's submission to him.

 **"See, you're really an idiot! It's because I love you! I have loved you since we were young."** Junmyeon dried his tears. **"I can't believe I waited for you to become legal. But sorry I can't wait for you to become smarter cause maybe if I do that we're both seventy but still playing your ghost game."**

Sehun blinked his eyes slowly.

 **"Does it mean I'm the one you always think about? The one you wanted to confess your love to?"** Sehun didn't know if he'll be happy because Junmyeon is in love with him or sad because he wasted their time for his stupid act.

He brushed his hair up and widened his already open mouth.

 **"I thought you don't like me because you always call me stupid."** Sehun cried while laughing.

 **"Because that's what you are!!! How come you don't know what's in my heart? I gave you all the hints!"** Junmyeon was pissed but still pulled Sehun closer and wiped his tears.

**"I hate you being dense but I love you. It's long overdue but let me confess to you. I love you, Oh Sehun! Would you be brave enough to tell me you love me too?"**

Sehun hugged him. **"I'm really naive but I love you, Kim Junmyeon. I love you since I learned to know what love is. I never loved someone as much as I love you. I'm sorry for being dumb and a coward."**

Junmyeon petted his head. **"You're forgiven."**

Junmyeon pulled him by his shirt's collar and kissed him lightly. **"Nah! It's not enough!"** Sehun whined. He pulled Junmyeon by his nape and started to kiss him deeply.

Junmyeon returned the kiss. This time it was not because the boy was scared but because he was brave enough to confess.

Prologue.

**"Let's sleep now."** Sehun pulled Junmyeon to bed. **"There are no ghosts, nor monsters but you're still welcome to sleep in my bed."** He kissed Junmyeon's nape and spooned him closely.

**"But what if I tell you there's a bloody woman looking at us?"** Junmyeon said while looking at the eyes of the bloody woman hanging on their ceiling. Her blood is dripping on his face.

The truth was Junmyeon's third eye was open. He had the ability, the sixth sense to see the ghosts very vividly. That's why he took care of Sehun when they were young.

When they visited the Shaman, Junmyeon knew Sehun was just bluffing and the shaman was a farce.

There was no hanbok ghost. Because the ghost was a handsome kpop looking idol who glared at Sehun as if he were a snack. He clung to Sehun. It annoyed the hell out of Jun. The ghost was almost like attached to the hip. And this was also the reason why Junmyeon enjoyed the skinship game Sehun suggested. He not only loved the affection he was giving, but he also enjoyed the grungy face the handsome ghost left before he vanished in the air.

 _Sehun is mine,_ Junmyeon thought. _So ghosts can back off and rest their soul!_

He didn't tell Sehun about his ability because he didn't want to add another horror to him.  
Whenever Sehun told him that he chased the ghost away, it was indeed the other way around. Sehun's bright aura chased them away and Junmyeon doesn't have any idea why.

He faced Sehun and hid his face in his chest. Sehun hugged him tightly.

**"Hyung, let's not talk about them. I can't see them but I'm still scared of them."**

Junmyeon just hummed. They will be safe as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> To myself,  
> You worked hard!


End file.
